parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 18.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Tubba Blubba: Mmm! What's this? Sniff, sniff... I smell something very fishy... GRABS A KEY AND GOES THROUGH THE NEXT DOOR, AVOIDING TUBBA FINDS TUBBA BLUBBA'S ROOM, AND A CHEST BEHIND HIS BED MARIO CAN OPEN THE CHEST, TUBBA COMES IN AND MARIO HIDES * Tubba Blubba: Hmmm, I might be in trouble. That Star Spirit ran away... And now I think someone suspicious is in the castle... I sure don't want to make King Cerberus mad. He's scary. He did make me invincible, but if I screw up, he might change me back to normal. TO THE BED ... Time for some beauty rest! ASLEEP OPENS THE CHEST AND A KEY POPS OUT * Yakkey: Hi there! I'm Yakkey... ...a faithful and chatty follower of Master Tubba Blubba! My very important job is to guard his valuables! But...? You don't look like Master Tubba Blubba at all! ...That means you've come here to steal me, the magical key that unlocks the door to Windy Mill at the foot of Gusty Gulch? And furthermore, your goal is to find out if there's a secret inside that Windy Mill? SAYS YES You're a very honest person, aren't you? ...... Heeeeeeelp! Master Tubba Blubbaaaa!! A thieeeeeeef!!! * Tubba Blubba: Grrrgh? Hmmmph? What's all the noise? Five more minutes, Mom... Bow: Oh no, he's awake! We have to run! GRABS THE MYSTICAL KEY AND THEY RUN OUT THE DOOR. TUBBA BLUBBA COMES OUT * Tubba Blubba: Hey, you! Thief! Stop! ON THE GROUND, CAUSING THAT LEVEL TO BREAK RUN FOR THE EXIT OF THE CASTLE AND GO OUT THE DOOR --GUSTY GULCH-- * Boo #1: At last, we've arrived at Tubba Blubba's Castle! Are you ready, everyone? Be brave! We must do all we can to help the Beauty Stem! * Boo #2: But...what can we do? * Boo #1: This is no time to lose our nerve, fellow Boos! Our dear lady is fighting against Tubba Blubba himself! We mustn't hesitate! * Tubba Blubba: Come back here!! AND BEAUTY STEM COME OUT * Boo #1: Wha... Wha... What's that noise? Tubba Blubba's chasing you?! And he's right on the other side of the door?! Gulp! What!? You might be able to find out Tubba Blubba's weak point? Oh, of course! The windmill at the foot of the hill... You must hurry! Run as fast as you can to the Windy Mill! We'll hold Tubba Blubba here! * Beauty Stem: It's too dangerous! He's a madman! He'll eat every last one of you! Tubba Blubba: Grruuuur!! Why won't this door open?! * Boo #1: I...don't know how long...we can... keep holding this. Don't worry about us! Go, for all our sakes! Don't look back! * Tubba Blubba: I smell delicious ghosts! Open the doooooooor!! AND BEAUTY GO TO THE FOOT OF GUSTY GULCH AND INSIDE THE WINDY MILL --WINDY MILL-- GET TO THE LAST ROOM OF THE MILL * Tubba's Heart: Who are you? What!? Thomas!? Did someone... ...tell you that I'm the secret strength of Tubba Blubba!? Someone spilled the beans that the Tubba Blubba in the castle is just a shell and... ...I'm controlling it from here!? You can't trust anybody! I can't let you out of here knowing the secret of my "invincible" body! Sorry, but here we go! ENGAGE IN BATTLE AND BEAUTY BOTH TAKE A TURN WITH THEIR PISTOL GUNS AND LIGHTSABERS * Tubba's Heart: Hey, you! Lady ghost! You look quite tasty. Stick around after the battle. Fighting makes me hungry. * Beauty Stem: Blech! You wish! You don't have a chance you ghost-gobbling freak! Thomas! Now I'm really mad! Let's beat this thing up! Gwaah ha ha ha! * Tubba's Heart: Heh heh heh heh... I'm gonna do this great attack. It's impossible to avoid. I just have to prepare a bit, so hang on for a second. BEAT TUBBA'S HEART Tubba's Heart: Owwwweeee! Oh, I'm hurting! I have to get out of here! HEART LEAVES WINDY MILL CHASES HIM OUT --GUSTY GULCH-- * Tubba's Heart: It's time to reunite! HEART GOES BACK INSIDE TUBBA BLUBBA * Tubba Blubba: Oh yeah! Now I'm feeling good! With my heart and body united, there's no way to beat me! AND BOW BEAT TUBBA BLUBBA QUICKLY Eeeeoooow!! Oh... Oh... Nooo! With my heart and body united, I'm not invincible anymore... Now I'm back to "not invincible" Tubba Blubba... That's so lame. I give uuuup! Look, I'll give back all the ghosts I ate! Forgive me! SPITS OUT ALL THE GHOSTS HE ATE Tubba Blubba: I'm actually a really sensitive guy trapped in a huge body. I don't wanna be invincible anymore if it means I have to fight guys like you! BLUBBA RUNS AWAY * Beauty Stem: Gwaaa ha ha ha. Serves you right! And everyone who got eaten has returned safely! Hooray! ...But I guess I'd better tell everyone not to scare old Tubba Blubba anymore. We used to love scaring Tubba Blubba night and day because he was such a coward. Oh well. We're not sorry for it! Scaring folks is what ghosts do, so Boo on him... Ha! Besides, that was a pretty invigorating experience. I've never felt so full of excitement before! And... Ahem... It was also a good learning experience. I think I'd better experience some more of the outside world. So... I think I'll accompany you a little longer. Is that OK, Thomas? Of course it's OK, right? SAYS YES * Beauty Stem: Done. You're so lucky to be able to travel with me. Gweaah heh ha! Here you go, Mario. I'm giving you back the Star Spirit, as I promised. Earth Star! Snap to it! Come over here! Here, Thomas. He's free now. THOMAS FREES SKOLAR AND GRABS A CARD TO END THE CHAPTER Category:Daniel Pineda